Victorious 50
by One-Winged Dragon
Summary: It's as if Victorious never ended.
1. Cat's Valentine

Summary: Cat gets a new boyfriend for Valentines Day. Meanwhile, Tori tries to stop Sikowitz's coconut addiction.

* * *

I don't know if this has been done before, but I felt inspired after seeing episode names of Victorious that were never aired. So I decided to write my own version of what happened based on the titles, to sooth my Victorious-loving heart. Hopefully _you _may enjoy it as well?

* * *

Claimer: I own the plot and the song. Sadly nothing else.

* * *

EXT. - ASPHALT CAFÉ - NOON

(_TORI, JADE, ANDRE, ROBBIE, BECK and REX are sitting together. Tori is speaking exasperatedly while the others continue to eat their food.)_

**TORI**: All I'm saying is, don't you find it a little weird? I mean, he drinks the stuff _everyday_. That can't be healthy.

**ANDRE**: Actually it is. Did you know that coconut milk helps to hydrate the skin, keeps it soft and _smooth_. True stuff. I saw it on the internet.

**TORI**: That's not the point. Yesterday he was drinking from a coconut this big. (_Makes a circle with her index finger and thumb_.) That big! The straw couldn't even fit in it. I _know_ there was no milk in that.

**JADE**: How would you know?

**TORI**: Because-

(_Tori is interrupted by CAT bouncing over with a guy who looks exactly like Robbie.)_

**CAT**: Hiiiiiiii! Guys, I'd like you to meet Bobbie.

(_Everyone stares up at BOBBIE in shock. Even Rex's mouth is open.)_

**BOBBIE**: (_Sounding exactly like Robbie_.) Howdy-do fellas?

**CAT**: Isn't he adorable?

_(No one answers. The intro begins to play.)_

* * *

INT. - JADE'S LOCKER - AFTERNOON

(_JADE is in her locker. BECK is standing beside her.)_

**BECK**: Sooo….. What're you gonna get me for Valentine's Day?

**JADE**: _(Slamming locker door_.) I don't do Valentines Day.

**BECK**: (_Incredulously._) You don't _do_ Valentine's Day?

**JADE**: You heard me.

(_TORI runs up to them.)_

**TORI**: (_Breathlessly_.) Have you guys seen Sikowitz?

(Jade_ glares at Tori, who rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Beck. Beck points over her shoulder, where SIKOWITZ is looking up and down the hallway, a coconut tucked firmly under his arm. Tori and Sikowitz spot each other at the same time and Sikowitz starts running, with Tori close behind.)_

**TORI**: Give. Me. That. Coconut!

**SIKOWITZ**: NEVER!

_(Beck and Jade stare at the pair running down the hallway. Beck shakes his head and Jade rolls her eyes.)_

**JADE**: _(To Beck_.) So what are you getting me for Valentine's Day?

* * *

INT. - CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

(_TORI has SIKOWITZ trapped behind the teacher's desk. They keep going back and forth, one trying to catch and the other trying to run.)_

**TORI**: Gimme the Coconut!

**SIKOWITZ**: Never!

_(Tori stops trying to get Sikowitz. They both calm down for a little while.)_

**TORI**: Or else what Sikowitz? There's no where left to run. (_She holds out her hand and makes a come here motion_.) Give it here.

**SIKOWITZ**: NO!

**TORI**: Come on. Give the coconut to Tor-Tor.

**SIKOWITZ**: (_Weaker_) No.

(_Tori walks around the desk to Sikowitz, but he runs around the desk and tries to get out of the classroom. Tori jumps onto the teacher's desk and tackles him to the ground, just like a rugby player. She successfully pries the coconut out of his hands. She waves it above her head like a maniac. Sikowitz looks too stunned to get up.)_

* * *

The Slap Update:

TORI: Yes! I finally got it!

Mood: Nutty **o_O**

* * *

INT. - TORI'S HOUSE - EVENING

(_TRINA opens the door to go outside, she sees BOBBIE and CAT, who looks like she was just about to knock_.)

**CAT**: Hi Trina!

**BOBBIE**: Hi.

**TRINA:**

_(Does a double take at Bobbie.) _Yeah, hi, whatever_. (Leaves.)_

**CAT**: Bye Trina!

(_There is no response. Cat and Bobbie enter the house. TORI is sitting beside ANDRE on one couch, they look like they are comparing notes. ROBBIE is sitting as far as possible from JADE on the other one. Jade is doing a crossword puzzle.)_

**TORI**: Hey Cat- Ahhh! (_Bobbie smiles and gives a small wave. Cat giggles_.) I see you've brought Bobbie.

**CAT**: (_To Bobbie_.) Andre, Tori and I are working on a song, so we'll be over here okay? _(Points to the piano.)_

**BOBBIE**: Okay, I'll just sit here and, uh… chat with your, uh… friend-type people.

**CAT**: (_Giggles_.) Okay.

_(The three walk over to the piano area.)_

**TORI**: Cat? Um, Hi.

**CAT**: Hi Tori!

**TORI**: Okay, so you know what you're doing right?

**CAT**: Uh…. Singing?

**TORI**: Well, yeah, but ….no. I mean, umm… doesn't… doesn't Bobbie just remind you of someone?

**CAT**: (_Looks at him._) Andy Samberg?

**TORI**: _(Looks at Bobbie._) Oh yeah! No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant!

**ANDRE**: _(Annoyed_.) Can we just start practising?

* * *

INT. - TORI'S LIVING ROOM - EVENING

_(JADE is doing a crossword puzzle between ROBBIE and BOBBIE.)_

**JADE**: Okay, I need a three letter abbreviation that is used to indicate a TV's-

**BOBBIE**: -L.E.D.!

**ROBBIE**: (_Scoffs_.) _No_, L._C_.D.

**JADE**: (_Smiling at Robbie_.) And wienie number two gets it. Unless of course, Thunderstruck was actually sung by AC/DE.

(_ANDRE, TORI and CAT are wrapping up. Tori and Cat head towards the kitchen. Andre goes to where Jade is sitting.)_

**ANDRE**: (_To Jade_.) I never thought I'd see you this happy and Tori isn't being dragged by a giant dog while singing the National Anthem.

**JADE**: Yeah, me either.

* * *

INT. - TORI'S KITCHEN - EVENING

(_TORI and CAT are in the kitchen, eyeing ROBBIE and BOBBIE.)_

**TORI**: You don't see it, you honestly don't see it?

**CAT**: (_Looking around_.) See what?

**TORI**: Honey, you're dating Robbie!

**CAT**: No, I'm dating Bobbie.

**TORI**: Bobbie is Robbie! Bobbie… Robbie!

**CAT**: Steve, Sleeve!

**TORI**: Okay, _no one_ is named Sleeve.

**CAT**: I'm sorry Tori, other than their names being similar; I don't see what you're seeing.

_(They continue to watch where Robbie, Bobbie, ANDRE and JADE are sitting and talking.)_

**ROBBIE**: (_To Bobbie_.) For your information, cache is pronounced kash, okay, _not_ cashay.

**BOBBIE**: You could not be more wrong. You could try, but you would not be successful.

**JADE**: Okay, I'm gonna get some coffee before the pinching and eye-poking begins. _(Gets up.)_

**ANDRE**: Could you make some for me too?

**JADE**: No.

**BOBBIE**: I know what your problem is.

**ROBBIE**: You do, do you?

**BOBBIE**: You're jealous.

**ROBBIE**: (_Scoffs_.) Of what?

_(They are distracted from their argument by Cat, who has walked up behind them.)_

**BOBBIE and ROBBIE**: Heey Cat!

_(Cat stares at their faces from one to another in disbelief.)_

**CAT**: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross! (_Exits through the front door.)_

_(Jade returns from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands.)_

**JADE**: What'd I miss?

**TORI**: Is it really pronounced kash?

* * *

The Slap Update:

CAT: I just noticed something really weird.

Mood: Grossed-out _

* * *

INT. - SIKOWITZ'S CLASS - MORNING

(_TORI enters in a loud red and white dress overly decorated in hearts. Everyone else is dressed in dark colored clothing_.)

**TORI**: Happy! (_She stops abruptly when, she sees the classroom_.) Valentine's Day. Okay, why does everyone look less than happy? Sikowitz?

**SIKOWITZ**: (_Fans her off_.)

**JADE**: Maybe if _someone_ had decided to leave him with his coconuts he'd be happy.

**TORI**: (_Ignoring Jade_.) Cat, why are you in all black?

**CAT**: (_Sadly_.) I broke up with Bobbie.

**TORI**: Aw, that's so sad. And you Robbie? (_He gives her a look_.) Well, not Robbie. Beck, what about you?

**BECK**: Oh, _I'm_ not celebrating Valentine's Day this year.

**TORI**: Jade doesn't-

**BECK**: -Jade doesn't want to get _me_ anything, but she _expects_ me to get her something.

**JADE**: Cause that's how it works!

**BECK**: That's _ridiculous_!

_(The two continue to argue in the background.)_

**TORI**: What about you Andre? Why aren't _you _psyched for Valentine's Day?

**ANDRE**: Because I forgot it was Valentine's Day?

* * *

EXT. - ASPHALT CAFÉ - NOON

(_JADE and ROBBIE are sitting down having lunch.)_

**ROBBIE**: What is it? What could she possibly see in him that she didn't see in me?

**JADE**: I don't know, a hand without a puppet maybe?

**ROBBIE**: He's not a puppet!

**JADE**: Then aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls?

_(TORI and CAT walk over to the table with their lunches. Cat looks sad and is walking with her head down.)_

**CAT**: (_Sadly_.) Heeey.

**TORI**: She's still sad over her breakup.

**JADE**: Me too. I mean, if we lost Robbie, at least we'd have a spare. (_Laughs at her own joke_.) What? (_To Tori_.) Try not to sit so close in that dress.

**TORI**: What's wrong with my dress?

**JADE**: You look like something Cupid hurled on, _after_ Venus wiped with it.

**TORI**: Anyways, Cat are you sure you still want to perform at the Valentine's Day Concert?

**CAT**: Yeah. Robbie, are you coming to the concert later?

**ROBBIE**: Uh, no. I wasn't planning to.

**CAT**: Could you come?

**ROBBIE**: Um…

**CAT**: Please-y?

**ROBBIE**: Sure. I'll come Cat, I'll be there.

**CAT**: Thank you.

* * *

The Slap Update:

BECK: Still not getting a certain someone ANYTHING this Valentine's Day.

Mood: Mean -_-

* * *

INT. - TORI'S LOCKER - AFTERNOON

_(TORI is putting away her books. ANDRE comes running up.)_

**ANDRE**: Tori! Tori!

**TORI**: What's up Andre?

**ANDRE**: Tori, you've got to give the man his coconuts back!

**TORI**: Why?

(_Some students begin running to the other end of the hallway in a panic. The sound of heavy footsteps can be heard. SIKOWITZ comes around the corner and bumps into a small group of students.)_

**SIKOWITZ**: Outta my way! (_Pushes the students down and steps over them_.)

**ANDRE**: Dang!

**TORI**: He's worse than Jade on a good day.

**ANDRE**: And he's heading this way. See ya Tor. Nice knowing you. (_Runs off_.)

**TORI**: Sikowitz! Hey Sikowitz!

_(He turns to look at her. He looks like someone who hasn't slept in months.)_

**TORI**: Wow. You look, bad. Did you get any sleep last night?

**SIKOWITZ**: (_Sarcastically_.) What do you think?

( _Tori watches as he stampedes down the hall to the Wahoo punch machine. He drinks about five cans at once. Tori has a concerned look on her face.)_

* * *

EXT. - VALENTINE'S DAY CONCERT- NIGHT

(_CAT, TORI and ANDRE are on stage. Cat is scanning the crowd. She sees ROBBIE and waves. He waves back_.)

**CAT**: (_To Tori and Andre_.) He's here! He's here! (_In a bossy tone_.) Okay I'm ready. Start!

(_Andre begins playing on his keyboard. Tori is singing back-up for Cat, who is performing 'Got Me in Love'_.)

**CAT**: (_Singing_.) _I have to choose one,_

_ Don't know how it's done._

_ I'll follow my heart,_

_ It knows where to start._

_ Cupid's got me in love with two people_

_ Who're exactly the same._

_ I don't know why he chooses,_

_ To be confusing my brain._

_ Doesn't he know that,_

_ I'm just barely sane?_

_ Cupid's got me in love with two people _

_ Who're exactly the same._

_ Both treat me with care,_

_ And they love me so dear._

_ I don't know what to do_

_ Who will my choice be?_

_ I can't understand,_

_ It's making me mad._

_ Do I like my friend,_

_ Or my boyfriend?_

_ Cupid's got me in love with two people,_

_ Who're exactly the same._

_ I don't know why he chooses,_

_ To be confusing my brain._

_ Doesn't he know that,_

_ I'm just barely sane?_

_ Cupid's got me in love with two people _

_ Who're exactly the same._

_ I've known him for years,_

_ I knew him a week._

_ But I know who I want,_

_ I've let my heart speak._

_ Cupid had me in love with two people,_

_ Who were exactly the same._

_ I don't know why he chose,_

_ To confuse my brain._

_ But I'm glad he did,_

_ At least it set me straight._

_ Cupid had me in love with two people,_

_ Who were exactly the same._

_(Song ends to much applause. Cat and Robbie's eyes meet. Cat walks up to him and gives him a hug.)_

**CAT**: Happy Valentine's Day.

**ROBBIE**: You too. _(He leans in to kiss her but hesitates. She kisses him instead.)_

* * *

EXT. - VALENTINE'S DAY CONCERT - NIGHT

_(JADE and BECK are watching CAT and ROBBIE.)_

**JADE**: Wow. I never thought I'd live long enough to see the day. (_To Beck_.) Here. (_She hands him a small box covered in a black and white skull and bones wrapping paper and tied with a black bow.)_

**BECK**: What's this?

**JADE**: Your Valentine's Day gift. ( _Beck opens the box. It contains a shark tooth. He looks at Jade who shrugs_.) I thought it was cool. So… Where's my present?

EXT. - VALENTINE'S DAY CONCERT- NIGHT

(_SIKOWITZ is sitting on the ground looking forlorn. TORI approaches him with her hands behind her back_.)

**TORI**: Hey Sikowitz.

**SIKOWITZ**: What now, Tori?

**TORI**: (_Hands him a coconut wrapped in a pink bow_.) Happy Valentine's Day.

_(Sikowitz takes the coconut excitedly and quickly begins slurping.)_

**SIKOWITZ**: (_Satisfied.) _Ahhh….

* * *

**ENDING TAGLINE**:

CAT: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

* * *

What just happened? I'm not even a Cabbie shipper! But I wrote a song! About Cat! Liking Robbie!

Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later, if Nickelodeon didn't cancel the series.

Anyways, if you recognize some of the dialogue, it's cause it was inspired by Friends: The one with Russ episode.

And in the off-chance that you're still reading at this point:

**NEXT ON VICTORiOUS!**

_Tori comes face to face with a humongous goose._

**TORI**: A goots? Reedy.

_Who will be the last man, _

**CAT**: Or woman.

_Or bird, standing?_

**TRINA**: Tori's been in an accident! She's at the hospital!

**JADE**: Well is she dead?

_Find out next time in _TORI AND A FLYING GOOSE_._


	2. Tori and a Flying Goose

Title: Tori and a Flying Goose

Summary: Tori meets a goose on the highway. Some things go up, and other things were meant to go down.

* * *

INT. - MATH CLASS - MORNING

_(TORI, JADE, CAT, ROBBIE, ANDRE and CAT are sitting in a group. Tori obviously has a cold, judging by the amount of tissues on her desk and her sniffling.)_

**TORI**: (_Sneezes loudly_.) AH-CHOO!

**JADE**: Jeez Vega! Can you at least keep your germs to yourself? You're sprinkling mucus all over the place!

**CAT**: (_Giggling.) _She could be mucus-man... Or woman. Yeah! And she would sneeze hurricane force winds! And she could use her powers of mucus to make webs and swing from wall to wall just like spiderman! (_Demonstrates by covering one nostril with her finger and blowing heartily through the other.)_

**ROBBIE**: Ha ha ha!

**JADE**: Not because she's your girlfriend it means you have to laugh at everything she says.

**ROBBIE**: (_Stops laughing_.)

_(Enter BECK, dressed like Cupid, complete with wings and bow and arrows.)_

**ANDRE**: You still on punishment?

**BECK**: For the entire month.

**TORI**: I tink iz harze to punit ur boyfrin fur so long.

**JADE**: No, what's _harsh _is that I'm the only girlfriend who didn't get anything on Valentine's Day.

**CAT**: I don't mind Beck's punishment. I think Cupid is really cute. (_Begins playing in Beck's hair.)_

**ROBBIE**: Ha ha ha! Wait, what?

_(Make it Shine begins to play.)_

* * *

INT. - MATH CLASS - MORNING

(_TORI and LANE are arguing. Tori's desk is the only one in the middle of the classroom. The rest of the class is huddled up to the sides against the walls.)_

**LANE**: I'm sorry Tori, but I have to call your parents.

**TORI**: No, no, no. Id wud only thirdy snizzes. I'm fiiiiiind.

**JADE**: (_While being held up protectively by Beck against the wall._) Dude, your Math book drowned. In mucus.

**ANDRE**: _(Pressed flat against the wall_.) She's right Tori, you should go home.

**TORI**: Bud my perfic attendant-

**LANE**: -Will have to wait. You can't stay at school like this.

**TORI**: Ugh. Find. (_Takes up her belongings and leaves. Lane exits after her_.)

**ROBBIE**: Miss Cranston? You can come up now, she's gone.

_(A teacher emerges timidly from under her desk.)_

* * *

The Slap Update:

ANDRE: Somebody call the fumigators. Our Math

class is highly contaminated.

Mood: Unclean **:&**

* * *

The Slap Update:

ROBBIE: Does anyone know where I can get a Cupid costume?

Mood: Dressy **B)**

* * *

INT. - LANE'S OFFICE - MORNING

_(Enter HOLLY VEGA. She rushes towards TORI who is looking dejectedly.)_

**HOLLY**: Tori honey! How are you feeling?

**TORI**: I'm find mom.

**HOLLY**: But Lane told me you had a 103 degree fever. (_Begins feeling Tori's head and neck_.) And it's true! Come on, let's get you home. (_Pulls Tori up to her feet.)_

**TORI**: (_Whining_.) Moooom...

_(They exit. Lane cautiously jumps down from his hiding place and surveys his office.)_

**LANE**: (_In horror_.) It's everywhere! (_He starts running but slides and lands on his back. There is a wet, smacking sound as he hits the ground. He lets out a blood-curdling scream.)_

* * *

INT. - JADE'S LOCKER - MORNING

(_JADE is piling a stack of books from her locker into BECK'S hand_.)

**BECK**: How many times should a person legally sneeze in one minute?

**JADE**: _(Shudders_.) Ugh, don't remind me. _(Continues putting books into Beck's hand_.)

**BECK**: Are all these books really necessary?

**JADE**: (_Looks at him_.) You're right. _(She takes up a smaller book and replaces it with a larger one_.) Should've known that one was coming.

**BECK**: Alright Jade. I understand you're upset and all, but do I really have to dress like this for an entire month? I don't mind having to do everything you say, but does being Cupid have to do with it?

**JADE**: Nothing.

**BECK**: Then why- (_One of the books fall out of his grasp and lands on the ground_.)

**JADE**: (_Kisses Beck on the cheek_.) Hey lover-boy, try not to bend too much.

* * *

INT. - HOLLY'S CAR - NOON

_(TORI and HOLLY are in the car. There is a lot of traffic.)_

**TORI**: Weed been siddin ere fur hourts!

**HOLLY**: I know honey, but I don't know what's wrong. There was no traffic this morning.

**TORI**: (_Unbuckling her seatbelt_.) I'm gunna find tout waz wrong. (_Exits the car_.)

**HOLLY**: Tori! Get back in the car! This is a highway!

(_Tori walks down the line of cars til she's sees what is causing the traffic buildup. There is an extremely large goose running amok in the middle of the road. Some people are taking pictures of it with their phones.)_

**TORI**: A goots? Reedy? Dats di readon I can't git ome? Cuz a a goots? _(Holds out her hand and procedes to lure the goose out of the road_.) Ere gootsy, gootsy. Good Birty.

_(The goose edges closer to Tori. It gets close enough to snap its bill at the front of Tori's shirt and flings her unto its back.)_

**TORI**: I'm flyin! On a goots! Oh chiz, I'm flyin on a goots!

(_Through the camera of a pearphone, we can see Tori falling off the goose from a great height.)_

* * *

The Slap Update:

TORI: I just flew on a goose! But now I hurt really badly.

Mood: Bruised **#-.-**

* * *

EXT. - ASPHALT CAFÉ - AFTERNOON

(_JADE, BECK and ANDRE are having lunch. TRINA runs up to BECK and puts her head in his lap.)_

**TRINA**: Comfort me.

**JADE**: One!

**BECK**: Um, Trina. What seems to be the problem?

**TRINA**: Tori's been in an accident. She's at the hospital.

**JADE**: Well is she dead?

**TRINA**: NO!

**JADE**: Aww.

**ANDRE**: (_To Jade_.) Would you stop that! (_To Trina_.) What happened?

**TRINA**: I don't know. Mom just called and said, "Tori's been in an accident! We're at the hospital."

* * *

EXT. - SCHOOL PARKING LOT - AFTERNOON

(_CAT and ROBBIE are kissing. ROBBIE is dressed up in a Cupid costume similiar to Beck's. JADE, ANDRE, BECK and TRINA sees them.)_

**JADE**: (Staring at Robbie's costume.) I wouldn't even ask. I mean, I would, but I'm not going to. (Enters Beck's car.)

**TRINA**: Aww. I wanted to sit beside Beck.

**CAT**: Where are you guys going?

**ANDRE**: To the hospital. Tori's been in an accident.

**CAT**: Oh, so why is Jade going?

**JADE**: You expect me to miss that?

**ROBBIE**: Can we come too?

**BECK**: Sure.

* * *

INT. - HOSPITAL HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

(_HOLLY appears to be flirting with the doctor. The people in the hospital are looking at BECK and ROBBIE weirdly. JADE is fuming because the nurses are looking at Beck suggestively. Holly shows them the room TORI is in and goes back to flirting with the doctor. The six enter the room where they see Tori sitting on the bed. Her head and ankles are bandaged up.)_

**CAT**: Hey Tori, are you alright?

**TRINA**: Tori what happened to you?

**ANDRE**: Yeah girl you look... Actually you look better than you did this morning. Less mucusy.

**TORI**: Id wad a stubid goots.

**TRINA and CAT**: What?

**TORI**: A goots! Goots? Bir thad hong? Like hong hong?

**JADE**: I swear you got stupider since the last time I saw you. I'm gonna go check my Slap page.

**TORI**: No! Id wad a goots! (_Motions with her hands to illustrate her words_.) We were id traffics, so I god ouda di car to see wad was wrong. Ad dere wad a bid momba goots, honging ad rudding onda highway! So I tried to see if I cud walk id offa di road. Den di stubid goots put me on ids back ad took off! Den I snizzed ad fed to di groun.

**TRINA**: (_Clearly not understanding a word Tori said_.) It's okay sweetheart. Lie down. Everything's gonna be alright. Trina's here.

**TORI**: (_Frustrated_.) No.

**JADE**: (_Looking on her phone_.) Oh my Gosh. Oh. My. Gosh! This is hilarious!

**BECK**: (_Rushing over_.) What is it? (_Looks at Jade's phone_.) Oh my gosh!

(_The rest go over to look on Jade's phone. Tori tries to get up too but is hindered by her ankle. There is a video clip of Tori falling of the goose playing_.)

**BECK**: Why was Tori flying a goose?

**CAT**: Oh, oh. One time my brother flew a goose, but it wasn't a goose, it was a duck. And it wasn't a duck, it was ducks. And he flew through the air yelling DUCK! (_Giggles_.) Get it? Duck, cause he was flying with ducks. (_Laughs and wipes a tear from her eyes_.) Good times.

* * *

INT. - VEGA LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

_(TRINA is watching the video on her pearbook. TORI'S head and ankle are still bandaged up.)_

**TRINA**: Wow. 10 million views in one day. I'm kinda jealous.

**TORI**: I'm pretty sure 5 million of those are from Jade. She had Robbie gif the images, and she used it as her screensaver. Now every time she picks up her phone, she'll see me falling of a goose. (_Trina closes the pearbook and gets up to leave._) Where are you going?

**TRINA**: It's eight 'o' clock, I have to put on my beauty lotion. (_Goes upstairs.)_

**TORI**: Then who's gonna make me dinner? Trina! TRINA! You said you'd be here for me! You're not here! ...You're not coming back downstairs are you?

**TRINA**: (_From upstairs_.) Nope.

* * *

INT. - MATH CLASS - MORNING

(_CAT, ROBBIE and ANDRE are sitting down. Robbie is still dressed like Cupid. Cat is playing in his hair. BECK and JADE enter the classroom. Beck is dressed in his regular clothes_.)

**ANDRE**: Glad to see you're Beck again. Jade finally let you off punishment?

**BECK**: Not quite, but at least I don't have to wear the Cupid costume anymore.

**ANDRE**: How come?

**BECK**: Jade came to pick me up this morning. Two words. Northridge girls.

**ROBBIE**: I don't see why you hated it so much. It's a pretty cool outfit.

**BECK**: (_Whispering to Andre_.) Says the guy with the ditzy girlfriend.

**ROBBIE**: She's not ditzy! She just has a different outlook on life!

(_TORI enters the classroom on crutches. Jade looks at her phone screen and immediately starts chuckling. Tori looks less than amused._)

**JADE**: 'Sup Mama Goose? Care to drop us a rhyme?

**TORI**: Sure, here's one:

There once was a girl who went to Hollywood Arts,

Who made fun of everyone without any remorse,

She was a terrible gank,

And her behaviour stank,

Until someone, preferably me, kicked her in the parts!

**JADE**: She wrote nursery rhymes, not limericks.

**CAT**: Say, where's our Math teacher?

* * *

INT. - SCHOOL HALLWAY - MORNING

_(MS. CRANSTON is hiding behind the classroom door talking to LANE, who is in his office.)_

**LANE**: But that's impossible! She was supposed to be out for the rest of the week.

**MS. CRANSTON**: It's very possible! She's in the class as we speak.

**LANE**: Are you sure it's her?

**MS. CRANSTON**: Of course I'm sure it's her.

**LANE: **Okay, don't worry, I'll think of something. (_Hangs up the phone and begins lotioning his hands with a sinister look on his face_.)

* * *

Ending tagline:

LANE: _(In horror_.) It's everywhere!

* * *

Tori finally gets her big break, but how will it affect her relationships with her family,

**REPORTER**: (_On T.V_.) do you have any more children?

**HOLLY**: Please say no, please say no.

**DAVID**: (_On T.V_.) Yes I do. I have another daughter.

**HOLLY**: Why would you tell the truth on television?!

_And her friends?_

**CAT**: Shut it!

**TORI**: Cat, that's so mean!

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, follows and favourites. I honestly didn't expect to get so much positive feedback.

** Ariel Leilani - **you are my first reviewer ever on fanfiction, and I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

** BriNanaMonique** - At least I know now that there is someone out there who appreciates my song writing talent. Showed the lyrics to my mom and she was like, whatever, how the hell do you confuse a brain?

** CatsHeartsU** - I honestly did think about doing it in story format, but then it just didn't give it the same feel as a script format, either that or I don't know how to write a story.

** Dawnmist of RiverClan** - I read your story and I liked it. Jade met her match, lol. Also I try to keep in mind what you said, because I did not know that.

** Guest** - I found it on a Victorious users wiki blog, they said it came off the season 3 DVD. Here's the link: wiki/User_blog:Cabbiefan101/Upcoming_Episodes_in_S eason_3!


End file.
